The invention relates to a heat-conductive connection arrangement or means for connecting a printed circuit board to a cooling body. The connection means has a carrier which is configured so as to be flat.
In connection arrangements which are known from the prior art, comprising a power semiconductor and a cooling body, the power semiconductor is connected to the cooling body in a heat-conducting manner by means of a free-flowing heat-conducting means, for example a heat-conducting paste or a heat-conducting adhesive. To this end, the heat-conducting means is applied onto a surface of the semiconductor or the cooling body by means of a dispensing device. The power semiconductor, or a printed circuit board which is connected to the power semiconductor, is then brought together with the cooling body, wherein the viscous heat-conducting means forms a heat-conducting bridge between the power semiconductor, the printed circuit board, and the cooling body.